


A dog and its master

by 100_renren



Category: Samurai Warriors (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, OOC, One Shot, Romance, Short, dog and master relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21539401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100_renren/pseuds/100_renren
Summary: Is this love?
Relationships: Kotaro Fuma/Hanzo Hattori
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	A dog and its master

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is something I wrote ages ago and only now decided to post. Therefore there is much to cringe at >-<  
> I want to contribute to this dying fandom and almost non-existent ship in some way, so here is this random drabble! Hope you enjoy!

Is this love? thought Hattori Hanzo as he seated himself on the thick branch of a cherry blossom tree.

No, it was more of a... dependency?  
Yes, that was it. Like how a dog treated its master. Their master meant the world to them-their praise, their affection... everything. A dog's loyalty to their master is unmatched by any other.  
Despite that they still wish to roam free, only in the end to come back to their master, tail wagging, ears perked, eyes shining.

I guess I'm a dog as well. I wish to be free of the chains binding me to him, but when he does let me go, I always come back, head down, ashamed.

****

****

I guess it is sort of a love then.

**Author's Note:**

> My linktree: https://linktr.ee/100_renren
> 
> Comments and kudos highly appreciated!


End file.
